


A glimpse of a former empire

by Vaccariaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angry Prussia, Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), I Love Prussia, I am just randomly tagging at this point, My First Fanfic, i don't know what to tag, kesesesese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaccariaa/pseuds/Vaccariaa
Summary: Prussia wakes up with a headache but has to attend a world meeting.





	A glimpse of a former empire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> This fic was my first fanfic and was originally posted in fanfiction.net. (if anyone has seen it before >w<)  
> I decided to bring it over since my country blocked fanfiction.net... ._.
> 
> and... i suck at summaries QWQ so i hope you enjoy it >w<

The sun was shining through the windows of a room. And a familiar yellow bird had started flying around and had suddenly landed on the bed which was occupied by a certain nation.

Prussia POV  
I felt something pecking me as I woke up.  
"Guten morgen Gilbird.. Mein Gott, my head hurts…"  
"Oh vell, I vill just sleep it off and stay in bed or something"  
As I was about to go back to bed, I heard someone knocking on my door.  
"Bruder, are you awake? We need to go to the world meeting in 2 hours. Hurry up and get ready already!" shouted Germany outside the room. "Ze meeting is in Germany so we must be there early."  
`Oh shit, I forgot about the world meeting.' I jumped out of bed and of course after removing Gilbird from my chest. The minute I had landed on the floor, The pain hit me like someone was trying hammer my fucking face to the wall.  
"Ugh… Let's just get it over and done with… The meeting can't be that bad.. right?" I looked at Gilbird, somewhat expecting an answer, but all I got was a chirp from him.

(Time skip to the building for the meeting)  
As West and I entered the meeting hall, some of the nations were already present. We couldn't exactly make it on time because West's dogs kept jumping on him before we left.  
Eyebrows was eating his (horrible I tell u I ALMOST DIED EATING THEM) scones while asking Hong Kong if he wanted any. Until now, I am still wondering why no one has set the rule to ban eyebrows from bringing in his food.  
I made my way to my seat and just lay down my head there. `Mein Gott Vhat ze hell happened to me to get this headache'  
I saw Germany looking at me with worried eyes as he asked if I was alright.  
"Ja ja West. Just concentrate on the meeting. I am awesome of course! Kesesesesese"  
As time passed, more nations filled the room and Ita-chan , as cute as usual, suddenly ran and jumped on West.  
"Doitsu Doitsu, Let's have Pasta for lunch ne! ve~" cried Italy. "Ja ja, Italy now seeing as most of the nations are present, Let's get the meeting started.  
I was paying attention for the first 5 minutes before I started to once again lay my head on the table.  
"Not like I need to pay attention anyway. I will just get notes from West later…." I was about to doze off when I heard America shouting about his hero nonsense again. I swear I did not teach this boy to be this way during my training! Heh, my awesomeness must not have rubbed off on him because he was too unawesome for it. Must also have been a side effect from eating Eyebrow's food.

No one's POV  
After 10 minutes into the meeting, the meeting room was in chaos. England and France were quarrelling as usual about some none important thing AGAIN. Greece and Turkey were fighting over Japan. Spain trying to hug Romano and him trying to get away from him. Italy shouting DOITSU DOITSU SAVE MEEEE while waving his white flag. And well other things. `why ze hell did I say that it wouldn't be that bad again...'  
" OI FROG! GET AWAY-"  
"OI GREECE GET AWAY FROM JAPAN! HE'S MY FRIEND!"  
"No… He's my friend…"  
"Lovi~ mi tomate~" "CHIGI DON'T TOUCH ME YOU TOMATO BASTARD!"  
"VEE~ DOITSU DOITSU SAVE MEEEEE!!!"  
"Ahahaha! Don't worry, the Hero is here to – "  
*SLAM*  
The whole room suddenly quieted down for a few seconds and England started to say "Germany what are…."  
All the nations had expected that Germany had been the one slamming the table and going to start his usual speech again until they saw who had done it.  
Prussia was standing up with his hands on the table which looked like it was cracking. Germany was next to him with his mouth open apparently about to quieten them down.  
Prussia's face had been covered with his bangs so no one could see his expression. The room had suddenly become cold as if someone had turned down the temperature.  
Romano was about to say something insulting as usual. "What the hell do you want, Potato bast – "  
Suddenly, Prussia lifted his face. And that expression…. Was one of rage that could even kill a person. Literally.  
"Shut. The. Hell. Up"  
Everyone could literally see the rage surrounding him and the bloodlust in his eyes. No one dared to open their mouths.  
America had started going pale because he remembered… He remembered the last time Prussia had become this angry in the past. Well, Let's just say that quite a number of people had shit in their pants and some were even getting ready to suicide just to get away from his rage.  
"I have got a fucking headache and you all are just fucking shouting nonsense at each other. I am taking charge of this meeting you dummkophs. If u dare interrupt me, I WILL kill you."  
England started to stand up. "Who says you can just take over the meeting! You are not even a nat–"  
"I said Shut. Up. and Sit. Down."  
Suddenly, all the nations are at attention at their seats. All did not dare move for fear that Prussia may swoop in and kill them.  
And the meeting went on with Prussia taking charge.  
That day was never forgotten. It was the day that they were all reminded of the fearsome power of a former empire who had rose to power with little to no help at all. They were reminded that though dissolved, he still had the power to cause even the mightiest of all to cower down at his feet. And That was Prussia.  
Ever since that day, most, if not all, the nations had gained a new form of respect for him and some nations could even be seen asking questions to the awesome nation.

(The next day after the meeting)  
Prussia was walking to the living room when he saw Germany watching the news.  
"West" He called out "Anything interes – "  
Germany suddenly stands up at attention "NO SIR" After a while, Germany started to blush and ran out of the house.  
Prussia just stared. `What the hell just happened… Mein Gott! West's face Kesesesesese! I should have taken a picture'  
And that went on for a month until Germany could finally relax around Prussia.  
Meanwhile, in America,  
A certain nation can be seen sleeping on the bed. He was tossing and turning around and finally he screamed. "HAVE MERCY PRUSSIA! I AM SORRY FOR USING THE BAYONET TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS GAHHHHHHH"  
America had nightmares for weeks about his training with Prussia after that incident.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (*´∀`*)


End file.
